The Guardian Damon
by wolverinacullen
Summary: My OC Damon Verdane's story, in his POV.
1. Chapter 1

**The Guardian Damon**

**_Prologue_**

It was an omen. The partly shrouded moon overhead. I could just tell. The moon, it reminded me of her colors. The black of her hair, the white of her skin, and I knew I had to get there. Soon. With all the strength in my body, I slammed my foot down on the gas, and the car lurched forward at an almost sickening speed, going for the church.

**_Chapter 1_**

She was singing. Her beautiful, pure silken voice drifted through the air once more to grace my ears as I walked to her bedchamber. I'd been fresh out of Saint Vladimir's Academy and was now a full-fledged Guardian. Jenna Dragomir was my assignment.

"Good morning princess" I said respectfully.

She turned to me, her black hair bouncing, "Dance with me."

She took my hand before I could protest and pulled herself closer to me, her black lace nightgown swishing around as she danced in the bright morning light. She looked so immortal, that for a moment, I was concerned when the light touched her bare pale feet, but still she danced. I smiled and held her hand, swaying with her beautiful twirling dance. Her lips formed the words that came out a high soprano silk. She made me smile, as I was at that moment. She was beautiful, loving, and my life was perfect. Though all I wanted, I had before me now. She turned to face me, "Now was that so hard?"

I laughed, "No princess."

She smiled, and it was so warm. It touched her dark eyes, "Call me Jenna."

I nodded, "Jenna."

She moved over to me, "Now come on, isn't it better? Calling me Princess during one of our little 'affairs' would get us found out, now wouldn't it?"

I laughed quietly, going over to close the drapes before I went back to her, wrapping my arms around her so-tiny-it-was-fragile waist, "Yes, it really would."

She smiled so widely, "Help me dress Damon?"

My throat went dry, "Okay."

She let the black lace puddle to the floor, and I was tempted to throw my jacket over her, just playfully, but I didn't. I politely kept my eyes on the floor, and as I saw another dress cover her now underwear-clad body, I smiled. Her fingers rested under my chin to guide my eyes to hers, the pretty dark gold meeting mine, "Hello again shy boy."

I laughed, "You would've wanted me to look down shy girl. I seem to recall you don't like being stared at."

She blushed a light pink, and I laughed, pressing my forehead to hers. She stole a gentle kiss. As I've implied, life at that time, was purely wonderful. It couldn't get better.

"Come on, let's go shopping. I need something to wear to the Queen's gala tonight" she said.

I laughed, "At your request my darling."

She laughed and grabbed my hand, leading me out to her car of choice, a vintage red Mustang. I doubled as her mechanic for this little baby of choice.

"Come on" she said and hopped in. She instantly turned on the radio as I pulled out, and she began to sing with the song.

"_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces past and I'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making my way through the crowd_

_and I need you_

_and I miss you_

_and now I wonder_

_If I could fall, into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_would pass me by?_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_tonight."_

Her beautiful, sensual voice was almost a physical caress to me. Little did I know the short time I would have with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Jenna's quick, almost jerky movements usually made me laugh. Today, her movements were slower, as she carefully looked over shoes, selecting a pair for her far guard to buy for her, as I went with her to get a dress. She walked up to a display and gasped, her eyes set on a glittery black dress with white down the middle. It was floor length and a halter dress, the type she preferred most. Though she knew just how hard it was for me to stand near her and not have an obvious reaction.

She took it and went to go try it on. I waited outside with two disgruntled human men, probably women's boyfriends.

Jenna emerged, and while the men murmured false complements to their partners, Jenna twirled for me, "What do you think?"

My breath caught. My heart pounded. My chest was tight. She was so, so inhumanly beautiful. She was my fairytale princess come to life. She was perfect. "You're perfect" I whispered.

Her cheeks flared with such a lovely blush it almost made me forget my life, my job, and go to kiss her right there, to touch her soft skin, to hold her tightly like we could have a real life, but the far guard was watching us, so she merely curtsied in reply before going to change back.

One man leaned over and whispered, "You scored man."

I smiled, looking at the door, "I know."

She emerged, and went to go buy her dress. I knew the words she'd speak once we were alone. We walked out to the car, and I took her bags, placing them in the trunk as we climbed in the front seats. Alone in the quiet confines of the car she sighed, relaxing, and said only so loud as for me to hear her, "I love you."

I smiled, adjusting my mirror, "I love you too."

They were words we could only exchange in private. The words meant for the moments of the two of us, between the twice I'd made love to her already, and the alone moments when we needed to remind that to each other.

We pulled out, and there was no need for music. Jenna was exhausted, her tireless attitude spent. She hated going to these parties, and I knew she'd much rather spend time in bed, listening to soft piano music after making love. Those were things we'd done together.

"Will you come to my room tonight?" she asked.

"Yes" I said.

"I have to go find a donor when we come home, but I will be composed by tonight" she said.

I laughed, "You bit me last time."

"Out of passion" she defended herself, and I laughed.

She smiled, biting her lip as she leaned back. She was thinking about that night, I knew. So was I. Instead of getting an obvious reaction, like most men, the thoughts of our passionate lovemaking only warmed my heart, just as I knew it did with her. We were a unique couple, that was for sure.

Her sweet eyes looked over to meet mine, and I gently brushed a lock of hair off her neck as we drove through shadows. I was always so careful about how I touched her, and when, when we could be seen. At a party, when I would take her hand, it would be in their eyes to steer her away from the troublesome rabble in the room. Or when I brushed back her hair to help her fix her necklace. They never noticed how my hands lingered on her shoulders, or maybe when my hand would press to her back to urge her forward to speaking with someone else. She was so shy, it was almost painful to watch, but to know that this woman, so beautiful, so kind, loved me back, was a wonderful feeling.

"Please, come soon tonight. I crave your touch" she murmured, leaning in for a kiss as we parked.

"I will be right behind you" I said, and let her press her lips to mine. Maybe she sensed it, but her mood changed suddenly, and she climbed onto my lap, crushing her small body against mine as her lips pressed to mine with a sudden passion. One of my hands pressed to the small of her back, the other grasping her hip gently. Both of her small hands rested on my biceps. Our kiss was long, passionate, our tongues swirling and dancing in each other's mouths before she climbed off me, climbing back out her door to wait for me to get her bags. There were no cameras or security measures whatsoever in her father's garage. It almost made me laugh, with five expensive cars, you would've thought they would've done that, but they counted on their guardians to handle this area. And I was a guardian, so here I was. I removed her bags, and made sure her car was locked before handing back her keys. This time, her kiss was gentle, her lips just lightly pressing to mine, but still I took in the taste of her blackberry lip gloss as she'd done so. She walked away, to go make her perfection stand out for everyone else.

The craving came back. The craving to have her as just my own. No one else's, just mine. To be selfish. It was an overwhelming thing, and desperate too, but I knew her life was in my hands. I had no time to be selfish. I followed her quickly, and went to go ready for the night that changed our lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

I stood in the back of the party, seeing her dance with friends and socialize. She was so breathtakingly beautiful that it stung my heart to think of her. The whole fact was, tonight meant more for her career than ever before.

She looked appalled at her father, and ran out of the room. Being her near guard, I was obliged to follow. Someone started after her, a man, but one look from me and he froze in his tracks. I followed Jenna out to the garden where she sobbed, crying hopelessly as she sat on the edge of the fountain.

"Jenna?" I asked quietly.

"Damon, oh Damon!" she gasped, and flung her arms around my neck. Her soft lips gently brushed my neck as she sobbed. I held her, her soft curls unwinding.

"What's wrong my love?" I murmured, touching her face.

"My father...he chose someone for me to marry" she sobbed. Her beautiful eyes returned to my face, "That means we can't be together."

"No" I whispered, "No, it means our time is short, not that we can't be together. We always can be together." I held her cheek gently in my hand, the look of pure desperation in her eyes proving to me the truth, she loved me as much as I loved her.

"Come on my love, we'll go figure this out upstairs" I said.

She nodded, and comforted by my embrace, I led her upstairs. No one thought anything of a Guardian escorting a crying Moroi back to her chambers, or even going in to sit down with her. Just as I did. I lay back on the bed, wrapping her in my arms. She laid down and cried for the majority of the night, making my heart sink. She was so beautiful. So wonderful. We had to run away together, just the two of us.

That night, I didn't think of my actions or their consequences as I fell asleep with my wonderful Jenna in my arms.

"Damon. Damon, wake up" Jenna woke me softly, pushing on my shoulder.

"Hm?" I asked, half asleep still.

"I have news" she murmured.

I opened my eyes to see not only a joyful expression, but underneath, she was troubled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant" she said quietly.

I laughed, sitting up, "You are?"

She nodded fervently, smiling brightly. My laugh mirrored her quiet one, and I braced her face gently in my hands as I drew our lips together in a tender kiss.

"We have to run away together" I murmured, our lips connecting again.

"I know" she said quietly, "It's that, or die together."

I laughed, "No one will harm you my angel. Or so damn me to eternity in heartache if they do."

"No" she said quietly, drawing back. Her eyes were grim, "Don't say that."

I stroked under her eyes with my thumbs tenderly, "If anything happened to you, I would. I love you."

She smiled, her features softening, "I love you too."

She drew in for another soft, tender kiss as she remembered something, and drew back with a quiet huff.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have to go meet that...that...pathetic excuse for a royal today" she said, her voice dripping with anger.

"Love, don't be that way. Anger, negativity, it doesn't suit you" I said, stroking her delicate cheek.

She sighed, "I suppose not. You'll be here when I come home, right?"

I nodded, leaning my face against hers. I knew today I traded off with Dimitri to care for her. Dimitri had already sworn to me he'd protect her with his life, and I held him to that.

"Hurry back to me" I murmured, our lips connecting gently again.

She blushed lightly, "As fast as my legs will take me, sweet Damon."

The day passed uneventfully without Jenna. My heart and mind were elsewhere, though my body remained in the study for the day. Her father walked by, but didn't speak to me, as usual. If only he knew I was romancing his daughter, then he'd have plenty to say to me. As if he cared. As if she was anything more to him than an object to be traded for wealth and power. If only he loved her with a fraction of what I did, then maybe he'd see how wonderful, how irreplaceable this beautiful young woman was. She was my age, a woman of eighteen, and I loved her with the heart I had in my chest, the soul in my body, and everything I had to offer.

Jenna returned home late, crying again. I held her as she slept again. That night, I made a choice. We were running away soon. The two of us, and our child, and we would start anew in one of the hidden cities. We'd be safe. I turned, stroking her hair, and closed my eyes against the pale moonlight.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

The whole fact was; I didn't want her to be alone anymore. The next morning had come quickly, and in the process, apparently her father had decided they needed time _alone_ for their love to blossom. Little did the dimwit know, her love belonged to someone else. Someone who was standing two feet away, armed, when he'd announced it. I swore I saw her look up with a glance, almost begging me not to kill him right then. I'd sighed, and asked how I was expected to protect her if I could not be there. He'd said Ashton would go. Ashton, oh how I'd begun to loathe the lucky bastard. He spent more time with my woman in her waking hours than I did. Ashton was Jenna's far-guard, and how I envied him at that time!

"Come now Damon, really? Do you expect something to go wrong in the presence of a noble?" her father asked.

"They do every day sir, I see no difference between a Badica and a Dragomir. One way or another, she could be attacked" I said, my usual calm, businesslike tone.

"Janine Hathaway will be there" he said, equally as businesslike. I wanted to kill him. To leap over the table and react to him as violently as my thoughts had turned.

"Child, she will be alright" Jenna's mother said quietly, "Don't worry. She will be home tonight."

I allowed my shoulders to relax slightly, and looked at her father, "It is my duty to protect her."

"'Her' is right here, and 'she' can hear you clearly!" Jenna said, standing up, "Tell him I decline. And there will be no wedding."

Her father laughed, "Jenna, no one asked you."

I heard a low sound, and looked to Ashton. He looked to me. It was a growl, _my_ growl, though I'd never admit it out loud.

"Oh shut up, the both of you. No objections. That goes for you too Jenna. You will marry the Badica boy, and that's final!" her father said.

"What if she finds someone she really loves?" I asked.

"Then by all means, I'll give the boy a million dollars and send him on his way with her! I know from experience, my daughter loves no one but herself" he said, the latter more quietly.

"I do not!" Jenna shouted.

"Oh shut up! Go get ready for your meeting. Don't want to be late for him" her father said, and returned to eating.

Jenna gave a loud growl, and with clearly all the force in her small arms, she lifted a stone pillar off the floor, Ashton catching the vase as she whipped the stand at her father. I was shocked by her display of strength, and so was he as he ducked out of the way of it. Then I knew; she had Spirit. My girl, a Spirit wielder.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she cried, and ran out of the room.

Her mother stood to go comfort her, and I looked to her father, "Loves no one? Then how can you explain feeling, _your majesty?"_ I added as much bitter sarcasm as I could into my words, and left the room after her. Her mother halted me at the stairs, "Stay. Let me for once."

I nodded, and decided it would be a conversation better left between mother and daughter anyway. Waiting, I thought of the coming changes. Maybe I would present our case, our love to her father. Just to see the look on his face, rather than claming a million dollars.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

"You're an idiot."

The words made me turn as I saw Kit, one of the maids, looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're an idiot! Don't you know what tonight is? Did she?" Kit asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Tonight was her wedding night" Kit said.

My jaw dropped. I couldn't get it to close, "W-what?"

"Go! You idiot, go to her if you really love her!" Kit insisted, pushing me out of the room. She shut the door, and I ran for the car. Wedding night? Jenna hadn't known, or else she never would've gone! Jenna...damn it, I had to get there, and now.

Jenna stood at the altar, her black dress cloaking her from the Badica's hungry view. The priest was on his way.

"I don't understand" she said, "Why trick me?"

"Because, I never would've gotten this if I hadn't" he said.

"Gotten what? Winning?" Jenna said, "My heart already belongs to someone else."

"No, not that" he said, almost contemplating for a moment before the knife swiftly flipped out from his side, slashing open her stomach deeply. She gasped, blood instantly beginning to stream from the open wound.

"That" he said, and let go of her arm so she would drop to the floor.

It was an omen. The partly shrouded moon overhead. I could just tell. The moon, it reminded me of her colors. The black of her hair, the white of her skin, and I knew I had to get there. Soon. With all the strength in my body, I slammed my foot down on the gas, and the car lurched forward at an almost sickening speed, going for the church. The gravel spit up from under the tires as I pulled up, hopping out and running to the door.

"My, my, you've come at last. Too bad you were too late" the man I assumed was to be her husband said. But my eyes weren't on him. They were on Jenna. Her eyes, still so innocent and beautiful, forever opened widely in fear. Her blood soaked through her dress, and I knew with her death was the death of our child. I couldn't recognize the scream, one of pain, rage and denial, until I realized it was my own. My eyes finally focused on the Badica, and I snarled low in my throat, "You'll pay!"

"How?" he asked, interested.

I let out an inhuman cry and rushed him. The knife jabbed into my side, and I knew it was the weapon used to kill her. I griped his head, twisting hard, and the crack of his neck breaking comforted me in a sick way. I turned, feeling my blood soak my shirt, but not as much as hers.

"Jenna" I whimpered, falling to my knees. I went to her side, "Jenna...oh god....I-I'm sorry..."

Tears dripped off my face, even though I wasn't aware of my crying. There was just shock, and numb. A painful, stabbing pins-and-needles numb, in my soul. I wasn't aware of others until Ashton pulled me away from her. I wasn't aware when I saw the priest bless her, and they buried her instantly, on the grounds of the church, without so much as closing the wound or changing her clothes. All they'd done was shut her eyes. With the shut of her eyes, they'd destroyed my heart.

"Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Janine Hathaway scolded me personally.

"Yes, I quit" I said.

"What?" she asked, "We should be punishing you for killing a Moroi, but we're not. Do you even begin to realize what this is here? We can reassign you-"

"No" I said, "I quit. I already filled out my papers. I'm done."

"What will you do?" she asked.

"Whatever the hell I please" I said and stormed out of the room. Honestly, I was lost on where to go. I'd never even been around my parents that much, it wasn't like they could take me in and pay for collage and all that.

I drove, absentminded, until I came back to the house I remembered from countless summers as a child.

"Damon?" my mother asked, and rushed out.

I put my arms around her, but I still felt hollow.

She looked at me, "Oh my boy, how you've grown!"

I looked at her, "Is there anywhere I can go? For work?"

"Go to your uncle's. He'll have something for you to do. Will you stay around here?" she asked.

"I guess" I said, "Tell dad I said hi, okay?"

She nodded, smiling, and watched me pull out. I barely remembered my uncle's restaurant, but going there, I'd seen the transformation. It had become a club. Oh joy, happy people.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

**4 Years Later**

The days were short, less tedious than I'd thought. I'd moved into a small apartment behind the club. I'd barely unpacked, but what did I need to do that for? God only knew how long I'd be alive at this rate. Depression kept creeping up on me, making that little voice in my head say, 'Go to her Damon. Kill yourself, make it easy on yourself.' The problem was, I never listened to it. I wasn't a guardian anymore, I didn't need to.

I was working the bar that night, while my uncle had basically given me the club to go retire. I didn't care. I just needed to keep myself occupied. It still felt like there was this gaping hole punched in my chest, one that would never heal. It had been that way ever since.

Then _she_ walked into the bar. She was inhumanly beautiful, and it thrilled a living part of me that wanted my old world to be real, but made most of my being ache hollowly.

"Damon Verdane?" she asked, her silver and green eyes glowing strangely.

"Who wants to know?" I asked.

"I'm Nikki. I have a job for you, if you'd like to take it" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Becoming the donor of an immortal vampire" she said. They weren't uncommon words in the club, it being a goth club, but this girl...the colors of her hair, the strangeness of her eyes, the paleness of her translucent skin, and I just knew she was a vampire. A real immortal.

"What would I do?" I asked.

"Give blood. Pledge for eternity and all that" she said.

"Sure, why not?" I asked. It wasn't like the club was giving me much action nowadays.

She smiled, "There are others looking for the job, just know you're being considered. I just had to know who you were, catching your wonderful scent on the way in."

Her words would've made a living man shiver, but I wasn't living anymore. But that part of me, it began to wake up. As if saying, 'hey, here's something you can do with your life.'

I watched her go and knew, that was just it. Life. I still had it.

_The End_

**A/N- kind of an X-Men/Vampire Academy crossover here, but it's actually mostly based off mine and Sky79's RP. Damon's myspace can be found here:**

**myspace/guardiandamon**


End file.
